Beginning Trials
by capitolpress
Summary: In the distant future, it is the beginning of the new legacy known as the hunger games. Sky is a fifteen year old boy who is selected as one of the first tributes to go to the games ever. Read his story of life, love, and hope for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Trials

By: Capitol Press

Prologue

Fear. That's what I, Sky Traversedale felt as I went up to the reaping stage. Missy Andrews had just announced that I would have to attend the first annual Hunger Games. The next thing that happened took all of my energy not to burst into tears. Missy reached into the girl's reaping ball and pulled out the name I feared would be called the most. Lark Havensteen. All of her friends were right beside her as she was called up. The crying and wailing was unbearable. Next Missy said the Hunger Games slogan.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Chapter 1

We where whisked away that moment. We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to our families. Because this is the first Hunger Games, we where not allowed goodbyes. It is rumored that in the years to come, the future tributes will be able to say goodbye. But for now, we aren't going to because we are on such a tight schedule. It took about two days to get to the capitol. The whole time we were on the train, we weren't allowed to leave our rooms. All of our meals were brought to us. I didn't even catch a glimpse of Lark until we were led off of the train by several guards. Quickly after that, we were sent to the training center and our stylists took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sky woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember a thing about last night. He vaguely remembered someone saying something about "wiping memories", but he wasn't sure. Missy repeatedly knocked on my door and yelled at me to get dressed and to come to breakfast. She seemed to be in a bad mood, and I wasn't going to be the one to catch her wrath, so I did as I was told.

Once we were at breakfast, Lark seemed troubled. I had no time to explore what might be bothering her because Missy blurted out "You two need to get done with breakfast and head down to the training room for a surprise session by 8:45 or I'll personally come into that arena and mangle both of you!". After that outburst, she ran out of the room right as our breakfast of bagels, bacon, and supreme omelets came out.

"Sky," Lark began to say,(which is the first words she had said to be since we were selected) "Did you notice that guy servant is different that the one we had yesterday?". Come to think of it, we did have different servants today. "It's probable nothing," I said, "They probably just rotate the servants around to each district each day". "Maybe," she replied, "but I keep getting this sickening feeling that we might be in danger,". I laughed at her statement. I didn't intend it to sound mean, but by the look on her face, it seemed like I had said something horrifying. "Lark," I said trying to clarify, "We're going to be in the Hunger Games in three days. WE ARE IN DANGER!". After I said that, I knew that it was the wrong decision. She threw all of her food at me and walked with her set of guards to the elevator.

All I knew was that she had just wasted a good portion of food. I hurriedly finished my meal and glanced at the clock. "Dang it!" I exclaimed as I saw the clock was already at 8:40. I ran a little too fast to the elevators, because the guards immediately tripped me and I went falling. "What was that for?" I screamed at them. The looks of scorn on their faces indicated that they wanted me dead. I still wondered why. Once we got down to the training floor, it was 8:50. Lucky enough for me, Missy wasn't there yet when the doors opened. Unlucky for me, the strongest of the guards literally threw me out of the elevator and walked out casually so they could watch the training sessions.

By 9 o'clock we were starting with the camouflage station. All twenty-four of us were gathered around the instructor and his bodyguards as he showed us basic camouflage techniques. I was off minding my own business until the girl tribute of district 6 came over and yelled "So, where's your girlfriend?" She didn't leave me alone until her guards came and took her away. Well that did it. Every single tribute came over and made fun of me on their own time. By the time we had all gotten through with the training, we had one last thing to do; archery. When the archery teacher came out, he pressed a button and two dummies came out from the ceiling…only they weren't dummies. As I stared up at the dummies that had just emerged from the ceiling, I had a horrible chill down my spine.

The two dummies were actually my ex-servants.

**Stay tuned for part 2 of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Part 2

I looked around to see if anyone was phased by this. No one but Lark was in shock. I guess they really did stay with only one district. I knew I knew the reason why this happened, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Just as that happened the hostile looking guy from District two shot an arrow straight through the male servant's lifeless head. Lark screamed in agony as she ran towards the elevator. The guards stopped her on the way. "I CAN'T WATCH" she yelled at them while trying to reach the elevator. "Nobody leaves! Especially YOU!" the guard who previously shoved me down said. Before Lark could peep another word, the guard slapped her across the face and they took her limp body into the elevator. I could see by the flashing lights on top that they were taking her to the prisoner's quarters.

"How ya gonna save yer girlfriend now?" the hostile girl from six said. In one swift motion, I smacked her across the face. She began to cry and half of the tributes where on me. The other half came to protect me shouting things like "She had no right to say anything!" and "Come on careers! What ya gonna do about it?". In a split second, a fight began to ensue. I was able to slip into the elevator while the rest of the guards where taking care of the uproar.

It seemed to be like another world going even farther into the ground. By the time I reached the bottom, I already knew I was in trouble. There where endless rows of prisoners. Just then, a team of guards came around the corner. "Get him!" they shouted. I ran as fast as I could down one of the corridors. I kept looking into the cells in hope of seeing Lark's precious face. _How? _I kept wondering, _how did they know that I liked Lark? _I wanted to figure out this answer, but just then, one of the guards rounded the corner and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was alone in a cell of my own. There was no door and I began to panic.

At first I thought it was just a dream, that my mind was playing tricks on me, when I thought that I heard Lark's voice. I looked frantically around from some place where the sound could be emitting from. I finally found a little crevice in the wall and peered through it and saw that Lark was on the other side. "Lark!" I said, not caring how much I let her know how much I missed her. "Sky," she said frantically. "We have to get out of here. They are planning to take us out and replace us with doubles,". It took me a minute to realize what she was saying. "Okay," I said, "When the guard comes back, I want you to try to take him out,". "Oh no! I could never do that. I was never any good at fighting." she said, fear filling her eyes. "It's okay, you have to try," I said trying to sooth her. "But what if he radios for help?". "Don't worry." I replied, "Were so far underground, there is no way their radio signals will be able to work."

It took about another day, but I kept Lark company. We had just been served our meal of moldy bread, and week-old soup broth when a guard came to take Lark away. "Come on you punk!" I heard the guard yell, "I have strict orders to take you away!". Then out of nowhere, I heard a big clanking sound, and Lark was instantly at my door. "So, you still don't think we're in immediate danger?" she said as I followed her out the door. We turned the corner to find our doubles staring us in the face. They looked remarkably like us in every way. When they began to attack though, there was a lot to be desired. In less than a minute, they were on the ground. All of a sudden, they turned to cold, lifeless shells. "Apparently they intended on us dying within the first five minutes," Lark said as she began to walk off.

By the time we reached the upper floor again, Missy was waiting for us as fiery tempered as ever. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she began, but before we could even reply, she continued. "Never mind. We are going back to our district lobby to watch a recap of the reapings,". She was walking off without us in a matter of seconds. Our guards where no where to be seen. When we finally caught up with Missy at the elevator, I had to ask her something. "So Missy, where are all of the guards?". "Well," Missy replied, with a little irritation still in her voice, "They retracted them all because six of the tributes are in emergency care because they opened fire on the riot back in the training center,". "So we're just free to roam now?" Lark asked. "Not exactly. There are security cameras everywhere so they can still send out an emergency unit after one of you, but otherwise, free as a bird.". We rapidly rode the elevator up and came out to see a nice place setting complete with wine, a leather couch, and a meal fit for the president himself. "Shall we?" Missy said as she escorted us to our seats. As she turned the video on, we were in shock to see how many of the tributes chosen were volunteers. From districts one to seven, at least one tribute was a volunteer. The total tributes that were "Careers" as we call them were eight in just the first seven districts. District eight was a little more simple. The tributes were chosen and they were taken to the Justice Building Immediately.

Once they finally reached mine and Lark's district, district nine, it was clear that from eight and on that it was every man for himself. Because I had been in so much shock, I had no time to realize that there wasn't a peep from the crowd. After we watched the tape, we just sat there and finished our meal. "Well," Missy said, "That sure was exciting. I guess I'll see you at the interviews tonight,". Right as she said that, I was forced by my stylists into an elevator to take me to the dressing center. I just hoped that I would make it through the night before they found out we escaped…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I was first selected to be in these torturous games, I thought that we would be rode through the city in cars and taken to private interviews with the newscaster. Boy was I wrong.

Right after I was dressed in my standard evening looking outfit with a custom handkerchief wrapped around my neck, I was shocked to find out myself and Lark would be riding on a chariot through town. The rest of the districts would follow. Right as we were about to go out on our turn, the girl just ahead from District 8 fell off of her chariot. They wouldn't let us continue on until they helped the girl. Once she was helped up, they announced that she had broken her ankle, but she would still be required to participate in the games. A series of boos and cursing came from the crowd. By the time they clamed everyone down, it was too late for the rest of the districts to take their ride. Lark was upset, but I wasn't considering the games are undignified enough without them having us parade through the streets. Lark and I were taken to the training center immediately after that. We waited in line for our turn. District after district went by until it was time for Lark to go out. Cesar Templesmith asked her various small-talk questions. He commented on how Lark and myself had missed the private training sessions, but the people at the sound board cut her mike off before she could answer. So apparently they did know about us in the dungeon. The small talk continued for about another five minutes. With all of the interviews being ten minutes long, I'm hoping they will eventually cut down the time.

Finally it was my turn. I walked out and a round of applause began. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" said Cesar as I walked out. We sat and chatted for about seven minutes until he brought up the big question. "Now Sky, we've been hearing from the other tributes rumors that you and Lark are together.". "No," I simply retorted. "Well that's good!" Cesar replied. "Because you must know by now that even if both tributes from one district are the last two standing, only one can be the victor!". And with that, I puked all over the set.

********

When I woke up, it was morning and the doctors told me I had passed out. "We're glad you recuperated by now, because otherwise we would have dumped you into the arena out cold!". With those painful words, I realized I was on the jet to the arena. I got up and tried to look out the window. They were all blacked out, so there really was no point. Over the intercom, Cesar was making an important announcement. "Now all of you tributes, we will be landing in five minutes! Get ready for the First Annual Hunger Games!".

I looked frantically around to find Lark with no avail. I was afraid that the next time I saw her, I'd be in the arena with her. As we landed, I felt like I was going to vomit again. I ran to the bathroom, but apparently I had not had any food since the incident. When I came out the doctor's handed me a large granola bar, since I would need the strength. When they weren't looking, I slipped it in my pocket for later use. When I stepped out of the plane, I had expected to see the arena stretching out in front of me, but instead I was underground with nothing but a metal platform in front of me. The entourage of guards around me showed me to my platform. A glass dome came around me, and through speakers that weren't visible to my eye came an announcement once again by my good friend Cesar Templesmith. "Now, you tributes are going to be going up into the arena to find a little structure called the cornucopia." All of a sudden with that, I remembered something that seemed to have been wiped from my memory. I remember my now dead servant telling me something about it. Then I remember the girl servant coming and punching him in the jaw and then hauling him away. Cesar continued. "Now, when you see the cornucopia, you will have to stand on you platform for sixty seconds to get your bearings and planning the best way to approach the games. If you step off before the sixty seconds are up, you will be blown to bits by minds in the terrain. Good luck. You'll need it. Now without further ado, It's time for the First Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!" And with that, I, along with the rest of the tributes I presume, were lifted up on our platforms to our long, televised deaths.


End file.
